


Like I'm Gonna Lose You

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, M/M, Near Death, sanhas crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanha is not prepared to lose his beloved boyfriend Jinjin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like I'm Gonna Lose You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smolxings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolxings/gifts).



“Sanha,” Jinjin wailed. “Will you ever be ready?” The man stood by the front door, ready to go. He had been waiting for his beloved boyfriend for about ten minutes now, standing in the same spot.

“Hang _on _!” Sanha called out. “I’m doing my eyebrows! You can’t rush perfection.”__

__Jinjin huffed but smiled and leaned against the wall. He was dressed nicely in white shorts and a baby blue tank top. His blonde hair was brushed neatly over his forehead. He was extremely excited to take his boyfriend out for dinner. They had been together for a year and a half now and they decided to celebrate._ _

__A couple of minutes later Sanha came bouncing down the stairs, with a wide smile on his face. He looked adorable in short dungarees and a striped t-shirt. He often wore outfits like this so it was no surprise to Jinjin. His blonde hair was curled and fell over his forehead._ _

__“I’m ready, lovebug,” the sixteen year old said, taking his hand. Jinjin kissed his nose and they left the house to drive to the restaurant._ _

__Jinjin opened the passenger car door for Sanha, causing his boyfriend to giggle and call him a gentleman. He shut the door and walked around the car to the driver’s side and climbed in. He kissed Sanha’s cheek before plugging in his seatbelt and starting to drive._ _

__“Long way round or the short route?” Jinjin asked the younger boy as they came to a cross. They watched a small squirrel bounce across the road._ _

__“Um…” Sanha took a second to think. “The longer route is prettier.” Jinjin nodded and took a left. The road had pretty trees and flowers along the sides and Sanha loved to look at them. Jinjin looked over to see him staring out the window and smiled. The couple had once gone out and taken photos around that area with polaroids, and hung up the pictures they took on string above their bed._ _

__“I think you’re much more beautiful than all of those flowers combined,” Jinjin complimented lovingly. Sanha looked over at him and blushed._ _

__“I don’t think so. But thank you. You’re pretty too,” Sanha smiled._ _

__Jinjin thanked him and took one hand off of the steering wheel to take hold of Sanha’s hand. He gave it a small squeeze, which the teenager returned. He turned on the radio and listened to Sanha singing along to the music._ _

__Soon the car came to a busy roundabout with an oak tree in the middle.. Jinjin watched the cars drive around, waiting for a safe time to go. As he drove forwards, he quickly wished he had waited a little longer._ _

__A drunk driver sped and Jinjin knew it was coming towards them. Sanha did too, and his scream pierced the older boy’s ears, who quickly threw his arm over to protect Sanha and abruptly turned the steering wheel. The car sped past them, bashing into the side. Jinjin felt a sharp pain come across his body as the car pulled to a halt on the side of the road. He hissed and held his breath in an attempt to hide his pain from his young boyfriend._ _

__“Jinjin?” Sanha whimpered. He unplugged his seatbelt and moved closer to his boyfriend._ _

__“Are you hurt?” Jinjin asked, holding his bleeding side. Sanha was much more important to him than himself._ _

__“No, I’m fine,” his boyfriend replied and he unplugged Jinjin’s seatbelt. He helped Jinjin remove his blue shirt and pressed it against his side in order to stop the bleeding wound.The tank top was quickly covered in his blood. He wiped the red liquid from Jinjin’s forehead, wishing he had something for the blood there too._ _

__“I’m okay,” Jinjin insisted. “I’ll be okay, don’t worry, baby, everything’s going to be okay, I promise…” He began to feel lightheaded. He was rapidly losing blood despite Sanha’s attempts to help him. The pain was growing unbearable and his shoulder was also beginning to hurt._ _

__“Oh, Jinjin...” Sanha began to cry. Jinjin’s shaky hand wiped his tears. The waterworks had started for him, too._ _

__“I love you, okay?” Jinjin said. “I love you so, so much.”_ _

__“I-I love you too,” Sanha whispered. Jinjin’s brown eyes slowly closed and Sanha began to sob. “Jinjin! Jinjin, no, please...please, no!”_ _

__Sirens sounded in the distance as Sanha held his boyfriend in his arms, still trying to stop the blood from leaking out of his body. His hands were painted red but he didn’t care. He only cared about Jinjin._ _

__

__Sanha sat staring at the bed. He was hugging his knees to his chest, sniffling as tears ran down his soft cheeks. His hair was messy as he had been constantly running his fingers through his blonde locks. It wasn’t as curly as before. The teenager began to wish he had been quicker getting ready, or he had chosen the shorter route to their destination. He wished Jinjin hadn’t gotten involved on the car crash. All he could do now was cry and stare at Jinjin’s unconscious body in the hospital bed._ _

__He breathed a sigh of relief when his boyfriend’s eyes slowly fluttered open. He hurriedly took hold of Jinjin’s soft hand in his as Jinjin looked over to him. He was unbelievably thankful that he was alive. He couldn’t bare to lose him._ _

__“Hey,” Jinjin greeted softly. He weakly squeezed Sanha’s small hand._ _

__“Are you okay? How’s your head? Does anything hurt? You had to have stitches and blood transplants and I thought I was going to lose you,” Sanha spoke so quickly Jinjin could only just make out what he was saying._ _

__“I’m okay, nothing hurts,” the twenty year old reassured him. “You’re never going to lose me, okay, Sanha? Never. I promise.”_ _

__“Good. I love you,” Sanha said, wiping his tears._ _

__“I love you much more, Sanha,” Jinjin smiled. “I love you the most. Come here.”_ _

__Sanha gently wrapped his arm around Jinjin, trying to hug him without any pain. He was incredibly happy that Jinjin was alive._ _


End file.
